


Night Sky

by LivesToLead



Series: Dead Man [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Hugs, M/M, Sort Of, Teasing, joking, kiss, light to dark, relationship, serious conversations, they discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: “You should shave.” Fjord whispers, lifting his hand to run his knuckles against Caleb’s jawline, the wizard gives him a quick look then back at his book before letting a small chuckle pass his lips.“Is this your way of seducing me?” Caleb raises an eyebrow with an amused smile as he turns to the next page.Fjord puts his arm around the back of his waist, bringing him closer to his side, setting his head on top of his. “Absolutely.” Caleb shakes his head. “Is it working?” He looks down at him with a bright smile.“No.”~*~Fjord and Caleb talk about their relationship





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Last one I swear  
> I guess you could read this one without the other ones

It was dark and he should really be watching their surroundings, but he can’t stop looking at the Wizard in front of him afraid he would disappear if he looked away even for a second. 

“You should shave.” Fjord whispers, lifting his hand to run his knuckles against Caleb’s jawline, the wizard gives him a quick look then back at his book before letting a small chuckle pass his lips. 

“Is this your way of seducing me?” Caleb raises an eyebrow with an amused smile as he turns to the next page.

Fjord puts his arm around the back of his waist, bringing him closer to his side, setting his head on top of his. “Absolutely.” Caleb shakes his head. “Is it working?” He looks down at him with a bright smile. 

“No.” The two laugh as Caleb marks his page and closes the book, he leans his head on Fjords shoulder as they both look at the stars above them. 

“I never did get you to shave did I?” Fjord sighs, not looking away from the stars. 

“You could’ve when you buried me, I wouldn’t have minded.” Fjord winces at the words and looks down at Caleb with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Don’t say that.” Caleb lets out a sigh of his own, he brings his hand up to cup Fjords cheek, he holds onto his wrist to keep his hand where it is. “You couldn’t hang on any longer?” Fjord squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a few tears spill out. 

“Fjord look at me.” Caleb waits for him to open his eyes before smiling. “Your fine, your going to be fine.” Fjord shakes his head. 

“Can we just go back to the dream?” His words coming out choked and desperate. “Please.” Fjord steals a kiss before his head falls down to rest on Caleb’s chin, a sob racks through his body, Caleb presses a kiss to his head before enveloping him in his arms. 

“Shh.” Caleb holds him as he cries. “You have to let me go.” He whispers. “You have to be there for everyone and be strong.” Fjord jerks back from Caleb’s hold, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, he gets up and angrily begins to pace. “Fjord-” Caleb sighs.

“No,” his voice is hoarse as anger seeps in. “No!” He looks at Caleb straight on. “You’re supposed to be here! Helping me, I can’t do this by myself!” Fjord yells as he rubs at his face.“We were supposed to make this work!” Caleb stands up with sad eyes and pursed lips. “You don’t get to look at me like that.” Fjord lets a bitter laugh pass his lips as he runs his hands through his hair, he turns so he’s no longer facing Caleb. “Your not even here right now. I’m just,” he lets out a watery sigh, “talking to myself.” Caleb slowly walks over before wrapping his arms around the half orc, putting his chin on top of his shoulder. “I-I don’t know what do without you,” Fjord brings his hands to wrap around Caleb’s, not looking behind him, “I need you.” There’s a moment of silence as the two continue to look at the stars.

“Whether you think your talking to yourself or not,” Caleb starts, “I want you to know that you can do this without me and that I love you.” Fjord closes his eyes and relaxes his shoulders. “I’m going to miss you.” He whispers the last part against his shoulder. “Do you want to continue your dream?” Fjord looks over his shoulder at him and smiles.

“No, I  like this one better.” Fjord whispers back.

 

The next morning Fjord wakes up, his lips tingle with the feeling of being kissed, he feels a few tears escape, but they’re easily wiped away as he gets up and ready for the day. He doesn’t mention his dream to anyone, deciding to keep this one to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sick of me yet?  
> Hope you enjoy this last part


End file.
